


Premiers baisers

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Enfance, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mû présente à Aphrodite une requête pour le moins surprenante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premiers baisers

Mû déglutit avec peine. Face à lui, Aphrodite le considérait de ses grands yeux clairs, quelque peu perplexe.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? s'enquit le Suédois d'un ton plein de reproche. Je suis pas une fille, tu sais.

— Mais... je ne connais pas de fille, avoua le jeune Atlante, honteux. Et je pensais...

— Quoi donc ? coupa l'autre. C'est Angelo qui a encore répandu des mensonges à mon sujet ? Ou alors Milo ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas les écouter. Ils sont aussi bêtes l'un que l'autre. »

Le petit Bélier se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne comprenait que trop bien la réaction du douzième gardien ; à sa place, il aurait certainement agi plus violemment si on avait osé lui présenter une requête si inconvenante. Malheureusement, il était beaucoup trop timide avec les filles ; même les apprenties, dissimulées derrière leur masque inexpressif, éveillaient en lui une confusion telle qu'il en avait la langue coupée. Aiolia lui avait bien proposé son aide, mais le Lion avait beau faire partie de ses meilleurs amis, l'affection de Mû avait des limites... celles de son hétérosexualité, justement.

Alors oui, c'était sans doute très malvenu, voire blessant pour Aphrodite de lui faire cette demande, mais il ne voyait pas de quelle autre manière il pouvait se sortir du guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourré. Entendre Milo se gausser du matin au soir qu'il finirait puceau s'il ne parvenait pas à obtenir son premier baiser avant le jour de ses douze ans, voilà qui avait fini par venir à bout de sa patiente sagesse. D'autant que les jours filaient sans l'attendre, et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une poignée de minutes avant la fatidique échéance.

Aphrodite battit des paupières, et Mû sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était idiot, il savait bien que le Poissons appartenait au même sexe que lui, mais le sentiment était plus fort que la raison. Avec son teint de porcelaine, sa jolie bouche nacrée et les soyeuses boucles bleutées qui caressaient ses épaules menues, il était bien difficile pour le Bélier de ne pas se laisser abuser par l'apparence de l'autre garçon, qui avait poussé le vice jusqu'à porter en guise de prénom celui de la plus belle des déesses. Ses poings se serrèrent d'appréhension.

« S'il te plaît ? tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

— Que veux-tu que j'y gagne, à part me faire chambrer par les deux autres si jamais ils l'apprennent ? répliqua le plus âgé. Et d'ailleurs, tu seras toi aussi dans leur collimateur.

— Ça m'est égal, dit Mû d'un ton borné. Je veux... je veux que ce soit toi.

— Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut cet honneur ?

— C'est parce que... tu es la plus belle personne que je connaisse », murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

La moue dubitative d'Aphrodite s'effaça peu à peu pour laisser la place à l'ombre d'un sourire. Si le jeune adolescent avait peu de faiblesses, la flatterie constituait néanmoins son talon d'Achille.

« Bon, c'est d'accord, finit-il par acquiescer. Mais tu ne me touches pas.

— Quoi ? Mais... comment je vais faire ? » balbutia Mû, qui voyait soudain ses maigres espoirs s'envoler.

Puceau un jour, puceau toujours ! Il pouvait entendre la voix moqueuse du Scorpion résonner à ses oreilles pour le restant de sa courte vie.

« Ça, c'est ton problème, fit le douzième chevalier avec un sourire franchement narquois.

— Mais c'est impossible...

— Alors l'affaire est close, ne me demande plus rien, asséna-t-il en faisant mine de tourner les talons.

— Attends ! » cria Mû.

Il tendit la main pour agripper l'autre garçon, se reprit de justesse et commença à réfléchir à vive allure. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cette seule et unique chance. Il devait agir ! Il devait...

Son regard s'illumina comme la solution se faisait jour dans son esprit. Il rattrapa Aphrodite, se planta devant lui, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les pans de l'écharpe pourpre qu'il portait autour du cou et tirèrent dessus. D'un geste vif, il plaqua le fin tissu sur le visage du Suédois qui glapit de surprise.

Mû franchit la faible distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres juste à l'endroit où il devinait celles d'Aphrodite.

Un baiser éphémère, fugace... non, une parodie de baiser, retenue par les fibres de l'écharpe qui protégeaient le Bélier des lèvres empoisonnées mais ô combien tentantes. C'était suffisant, et en même temps ça ne serait jamais assez, ni pour l'un et encore moins pour l'autre.

Le jeune Atlante recula, drapa l'écharpe à nouveau autour de ses épaules. Sa bouche remua sur un merci à peine esquissé, et il s'enfuit comme un voleur sous les yeux médusés d'Aphrodite. Celui-ci porta deux doigts à ses propres lèvres. Dans son cœur, l'incrédulité le disputait à un début de regret.

« Stupide Bélier, souffla-t-il dans le silence retrouvé. C'était mon premier baiser. »

~Fin~


End file.
